


Break, Blow, Burn

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, also probably only xreader shit soz, porn. pure porn y'all., smug dom sonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: basically really short nsfw snippets i write randomlymostly gonna be gross furry stuff because i am a freak
Relationships: Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)/Reader, Sonic the Hedgehog/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Jumping the Gun (Sonic the Hedgehog/Reader)

The gloves make Sonic's hands feel strange, yet comfortable, on your flesh.

"You're sensitive," he says with the air of an expert.

"Really?" you question. "I thought speed was your speciality, Mr. Fastest Thing Alive."

"Oh, it is." He drags his cock against your slit, making you whine softly. "But I've got some other tricks up my sleeve!"

You're about to make a comment about his enthusiasm, but before you can, he plunges into your cunt, throwing you into shock and making you gasp loudly. An incredibly smug smile creeps across his face, eyes hungry.

"Too fast?"


	2. The Deal (Infinite/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. this chapter is particularly nasty bc it's basically noncon. okay? you've been warned kiddies.

You collapse in a miserable, defeated heap, feeling blood leak from your wounds. The only noise for a moment is your labored panting, until you see Infinite's shoes in your line of vision. 

"Just do it," you hiss, still staring at the ground. You anticipate a blow of some type or claws digging into your skin - but it never comes.

"I actually might let you live."

You still don't look at him, feeling dread come over you.

"There's just one price you have to pay."

Just as he says that, you feel his hand roughly grab your hair, yanking you up to his fully-exposed cock. You don't do anything but stare blankly for a moment, only stopping due to another yank of your hair. 

"Well?"

Hesitantly, you slide him into your mouth and he immediately rams all the way in, hitting the back of your throat. In response, you simply go limp, letting him throatfuck you enthusiastically.

"You're so obedient," he growls, voice carrying an even darker tone than normal. "I might have to _keep_ you after this."


End file.
